Perfect Circle
by AmberRose
Summary: Krystal's search for answers brought her to Dinosaur Planet and into the conflict there. Just when it seemed that the stop would bring no answers, Krystal found there is more to the planet than she originally thought.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- All of Nintendo's characters/places are Nintendo's.

With the release of SF Assault, this story became Alternate Universe, but I like it too much to quit. Yes, I did start this story two years ago and I am still working on it. It has evolved and taken a bit of a life of its own, and it's still a work in progress, but I will finish it eventually.

Enjoy!

Perfect Circle

Chapter 1

There was something enchanting about a brilliantly colored planet back-dropped by deep darkness and twinkling stars, Krystal of Cerenia thought. She had been standing at the view port for nearly an hour. Her legs, while quite well-toned, were beginning to protest the long stand. The blue fox squatted in front of the screen, eyes still focused on the many colors of the approaching planet.

Well, rather as they approached the planet, and they being furs in the _Great Fox_, the mother ship of Star Fox.

Soft footsteps sounded from behind Krystal, and she turned to see Fox McCloud walking toward her, paws stuffed in his pockets. She rose to greet him.

"Thank you for coming back with me, Fox," she said.

He shook his head, "It was no trouble. After all, you did stand up against General Scales without your staff."

Krystal smiled softly. It was probably one of the more foolhardy things she had done in a while, but she had heard much about the evil General and seeing him harass that poor Cloudrunner had sent her over the edge.

Fox moved to sit next to her, and soon both were staring out the view port at the bright planet.

"So you really think there is more to Dinosaur Planet than you first thought?" Fox asked.

"I do," Krystal answered, "There are so many questions I have. So much left unexplained."

Fox knew what she referred to. It seemed as though the buildings had been designed by, or at least for, small creatures with opposable thumbs. He had been curious, but had remembered learning in school about the planet's discovery. He had blamed the convenient ladders and doorways on those first explorers.

Krystal, however, had different ideas. Her first language, Cerenian, was very similar to the Dinosaur language. It was an uncanny parallel that fueled most of her curiosity. That and the Star Plants, which powered her staff and that she had considered native to her home, flourished on the lush planet. The more she heard of Fox's exploration of the planet, the more convinced she became that there were some answers to be had from the planet.

Maybe even a clue as to where her own planet had gone.

Loud footsteps echoed through the control room and Slippy's whistling was heard. He tapped on the juke box with his wrench and it started a heavy rock song.

"The transport is all ready to go," he said as he relaxed into a chair and picked up an old PDA to fix.

Fox gave the toad a scowl for ruining a quiet moment with the beautiful vixen, but Krystal did not seem perturbed. Instead, she rose and straitened her loin cloth. The two walked down the winding corridors of the _Great Fox_, and soon arrived at the docking bay.

The hold sheltered two ships; the team's small transport ship, and Krystal's stolen Sharpclaw craft. Peppy Hare emerged from the ship and waved his arm toward the entrance.

"She's all ready. I packed some food and maps, just in case you get lost. That way you won't have to collect all those scarabs again."

Fox smiled, "Thanks Peppy, but I really don't think I'll forget my way around. Well, at least in Thorntail Hollow."

He didn't have the heart to tell the old hare that Slippy had programmed the entire planetary map system into his PDA.

"Thank you Peppy, your company has been most enjoyable," Krystal said politely.

Peppy bowed low to the vixen, "The pleasure was mine. I hope you find what it is you search for."

Fox remained as Krystal boarded the ship, "We'll be back in a few days. I'll contact you if something else comes up."

The old hare nodded absently, and then looked directly at Fox, "I have a feeling Krystal will discover something very profound on this trip. Make sure you take her to the Warp Stone."

It was all Fox could get out of the enigmatic hare. Fox watched as Peppy walked back into the main hall.

'He's getting a little nutty in his old age,' he thought.

Shrugging it off, Fox boarded and the two set off from the _Great Fox_ to Walled City, where the King and Queen Earthwalker and Prince Tricky awaited their arrival.

Fox landed the transport on the landing pad by the Earthwalker Temple. Tricky nearly tackled Fox as he descended from the ship's ramp. The gentle laughing of his parents sounded, and Fox and Krystal turned to greet the monarchs of the Earthwalker Tribe.

"It's good to see you again, King Earthwalker, Queen Earthwalker," Fox said politely, "I would like you to meet Krystal. She came here just before me, and helped fight General Scales."

Krystal bowed low to the regal dinosaurs and spoke in Dino language, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

The two nodded once in acknowledgment, but looked at the blue-furred vixen curiously. Her Dino was broken and accented, but still understandable. The King and Queen exchanged a glance, and then turned back to the two furs.

"Please," the King said, "Stay a while and let us have a pleasant moment instead of one of urgency."

"Oh yeah, please Fox," Tricky was practically jumping into Fox's arms, "Stay a while. Only you can throw my ball the furthest."

As Tricky ran off to find his ball, the four adults crossed the bridge to the pyramid structure centered in the valley.

Fox smiled sheepishly to the Earthwalkers, "He really missed me, didn't he?"

"He hasn't stopped talking about you," the Queen said, "And he's always wearing those wings you gave him. I'm glad he is enjoying himself now, for it won't be easy when he is of age to rule."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, he has great parents," Fox said, "If you don't mind, I would like to show Krystal around the valley. Tell Tricky to join us."

The Queen Earthwalker nodded her crested head and smiled.

"We'll be having a dinner tonight," the King said as Fox and Krystal turned, "Join us just before sundown."

"Will do," Fox said.

Walking side-by-side, Fox and Krystal began near the mouth of the river encircling the pyramid. Krystal breathed in deeply and sighed happily.

"This planet reminds me so much of my own home. It was in a valley surrounded by trees. Each spring, the air was fresh with the new plants and fruit tree blossoms. Spring is such a happy time," she finished softly.

"All this pollen makes me sneeze," Fox said with a laugh, "Nature is nice, but I prefer steel and concrete."

Krystal laughed lightly, "I must admit I am afraid of your great Corneria City. I fear there is too much city for me to handle."

"You would get used to it," Fox was quick to suggest, "Plus, there are lots of parks and places to get back to nature. Granted that none of the rivers on the planet are safe to drink or swim in, but the trees are still nice."

The vixen stopped and looked at the rushing stream in the deep gorge, "It is not that I could not adapt, because I know I could, I simply do not wish to live in such a place. I would rather live here, in all this simple beauty, for the rest of my life than stay a year in a city. You understand in the opposite way, Fox."

He nodded slowly and opened his mouth to speak, but a red ball bounced off of his head. The two turned to find Tricky rolling on the ground laughing.

"Oh, I got you good Fox. What a shot that was!"

Krystal touched his shoulder, "Play with Tricky a while. I can explore on my own. I will stay out of any buildings."

Fox squeezed the ball between his paws, "Sure, if you want. I'll look for you after a while and show you around inside."

Krystal continued walking along the river until she came to a wooden bridge, where she paused for a while. A soft breeze rustled the tree leaves and for one moment, Krystal was back on Cerenia. Laughing children chased each other, fish jumped and were caught by spear-wielding fishers in the river, and older children were experimenting with their first staff. The vixen smiled and closed her eyes and lived the memory.

A loud dinosaur snort interrupted the moment and Krystal's eyes snapped open. An Earthwalker guard stood looking at her curiously.

"Pardon, but I must pass this bridge and I did not wish to accidentally knock into you," he said apologetically.

She nodded solemnly, "Thank you."

After crossing the stone bridge, Krystal came to an open field where a small stream wove its way to the river. There, she removed her shoes and strolled across the grass, enjoying the feeling between her toes. She could hear Tricky's playful laughter as he chased the ball. When Fox waved, she smiled and waved back.

In the distance, Krystal noticed a path winding up a hill. Curious, she followed it to the top, where a small building stood. What caught her attention most of all, however, was the view from the top. She walked slowly to the edge and sat down, taking in the serenity of Walled City. In the field below, Fox threw the ball for Tricky, who retrieved it for another round.

Krystal sighed. Fox was a good fur, she could tell that from their first meeting, but she wasn't sure what she wanted anymore. Since she had become one of the last of her people, she had been busy trying to find out what had become of them. On the subject of time, she wasn't even sure how long she would stay in the Lylat system if her hunch on Dinosaur Planet was wrong.

Calming her mind, the vixen dropped into meditation. Her mind relaxed and rested. There, in meditation, a Cerenian occasionally had visions. Not visions of the future, but visions of who they were, and what they truly felt and knew.

It started as an image. Krystal saw the towering pyramid of Walled City. At its apex, a blue glow came forth, growing brighter and brighter until the image was nearly impossible to make out. A Krazoa Spirit burst forth suddenly and slammed into Krystal.

"Krystal..." A whisper echoed all around her, "Krystal... Krazoa Palace... Krystal..."

"Krystal," a deeper voice called from behind her, "Hey Krystal. It's almost sunset. Hey, are you okay?"

Her eyes snapped open and she took deep breaths to calm herself.

'So real... so real,' she thought over and over again as she tried to appear as if nothing had happened.

"Sorry Fox, I lost track of time. Let us go eat," she said shakily.

Fox gave her a concerned look, but asked nothing else as the two descended down the hill and to the temple.

* * *

After the dinner with several Earthwalkers, Fox and Krystal sat on an upper level of the temple and watched the stars. They had decided to camp there and had spread out sleeping bags.

It wasn't long before Fox got bored, "So I thought I could take you to Thorntail Hollow tomorrow. We could fly there, but the King Earthwalker told me of a passage through the mountain valleys that takes about two hours to hike."

"That sounds fine, Fox," she hesitated then, trying to decide whether or not she should tell Fox of her strange vision earlier.

Gazing back up at the stars, Fox tried to pick out constellations in the unfamiliar sky, but was unable to. Instead, he pointed at a bright blue speck.

"That's Aquas, a planet nearby to Corneria," he said.

"Oh, it is pretty," Krystal murmured.

A palpable silence fell between the two then. Krystal contemplated her vision, and in the end, decided to hint at a trip to Krazoa Palace.

"After Thorntail Hollow, where do you wish to travel," she asked.

Relieved at the broken silence, Fox answered, "Maybe the beach, or Snowhorn Wastes. I'm not sure of a walking path to the Cloudrunner Fortress, but we could always fly there. We should only stay a few days. I think some of the dinosaurs here are a bit uncomfortable having us around."

"Really," Krystal said, surprised at the revelation, "I was not aware of such… animosity?"

Fox nodded, "I can see it in their eyes, the way they'll stiffen up when we come near. They watch us warily. It's not a big deal. If you go to the wrong place in Corneria City, you get stared at just the same."

Krystal frowned. She supposed it was similar in her small Cerenian villages, where everyone knew everyone. But it seemed unfair for Fox to be looked at as an intruder when he had been the one to save the planet.

Shrugging, Krystal spoke, "Do you think they would mind us visiting Krazoa Palace?"

Fox audibly sucked in a breath, "I could ask the King or Queen Earthwalker, but I don't know if they would want us around their most sacred place on the Planet, especially after what just happened with Scales."

Seeing her saddened look, Fox added, "I'll ask tomorrow morning. Maybe if Tricky comes, they'll let us in without too much protest."

"Thank you, Fox," the vixen smiled.

The two gazed at the stars a while longer before sliding into their sleeping bags for the balmy night.

* * *

Morning came with the sunrise and the Walled City was alive with chirping and bird calls. A light breeze had started by the time Fox woke. Krystal, an early riser, had already packed up her sleeping bag and had disappeared from Fox's direct view.

The fox found Krystal on the lower levels, sitting calmly and watching young Earthwalkers at play. One of those youngsters was Tricky, who came bounding over to Fox as he joined the blue-furred vixen.

"Morning Fox," he called excitedly, "Hey guys, remember Fox? Here he is. Star Fox, yeah!"

The younger dinosaurs crowded around and jumped and called out "Star Fox!" much to the amusement of the two furs present. The group suddenly calmed as the King Earthwalker approached.

The group exchanged morning pleasantries before Fox asked about Krazoa Palace.

"If you don't mind, Krystal and I would like to take a look around Krazoa Palace. She didn't get a very good look at it... er, for obvious reasons," Fox finished lamely.

The King was unreadable for a long moment, and Krystal feared that she would not be able to explore her vision, but after a few tense minutes, the King nodded once.

"You may. But only if Prince Tricky may join you," he stated with a tone of reluctance.

"Of course, that would be fine," Fox said, "We'll only be there for a short while. Not even a day."

The King nodded again, "Very well. You said today you will visit Thorntail Hollow and Cape Claw? The next day then, take your look around Krazoa Palace, and then come back to Walled City."

Fox and Krystal thanked the King Earthwalker before getting ready for their day hike to Thorntail Hollow and Cape Claw. Tricky begged and begged until his parents gave in and let him go with the pair.

The three set off then, following Tricky, who knew the way very well. The beginning of the path was well manicured and trimmed, but about halfway through, it became wild and uneven. It was in this place that Krystal truly felt at home. If it weren't for Fox and Tricky, she could have sworn she was back on the jungle paths through Cerenia. She became quiet until Fox noticed her melancholy.

Fox let Tricky go a little ahead as he slowed Krystal's side, "You okay?"

Looking at Fox oddly, she answered with a question, "What is okay?"

Rephrasing, he replied, "Are you alright? I noticed you became quiet."

"Oh," Krystal laughed lightly, "I understand. You have strange slang. This place is so like Cerenia. It is almost like Cerenia and Dinosaur Planet were twins of the same parent."

Stopping to pick a Star Gem, Krystal fed her staff, "The gems are the most curious thing. I must know why, this alikeness. You understand my silence now?"

Fox nodded. He couldn't imagine losing everything he ever knew. It would be like leaving Lylat on a strange ship, never to return. Even when he lost his parents, he still had the _Great Fox _and Peppy, and many school friends. He still had a home.

Fox pounded his right fist into his left palm, "Don't you worry Krystal, we'll find your answers."

"We?" Krystal said hesitantly, "You mean you will help me?"

"Of course," Fox said, putting his paw on his shoulder, "You're a friend, and I help friends. That's just how I am."

Throwing herself into his arms and hugging him, Krystal smiled, "Oh thank you Fox! You do not know how long it has been since I have had a true friend. Thank you."

Fox blushed under his fur. He madly blushed, but returned the hug as nonchalantly as possible, "N-no problem, Krystal. Now, let's catch up to Tricky."

The group arrived at Thorntail Hollow a little before noon. Many of the Thorntails remembered Fox and greeted him with happiness. Krystal was introduced as well, and the dinosaurs were pleased at her knowledge of their language.

Little had changed in the Hollow; the biggest difference was the boarded up entrance to the store. A crude Dino Language sign was scrawled, 'Moved to Cape Claw.'

"So he finally did it," Fox laughed.

"What is up there?" Krystal asked, pointing at the waterfall, "Is that a cave under the waterfall?"

"The Warp Stone is up there," Fox answered, "And yes, that is a cave, but there's nothing in it."

"The Warp Stone," she repeated, "Oh, the rock that sent you to Krazoa Palace."

"Yeah, I hope he doesn't want a present like last time," he muttered.

"If he does, I'll just bring one later," Tricky said.

The three walked up the hill and around to face the sentient rock. The Warp Stone came awake and spread his arms wide in greeting.

"Well well well, if it isn't Fox McCloud and the Prince Tricky," he stopped suddenly and looked closely at Krystal, "I'll be mashed into powder and blown away by the wind... if it isn't a Keeper."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Keeper?" Krystal repeated as she stepped forward, "What is this Keeper?"

The stone was silent for an long time before he finally slapped his belly, a loud rock-smashing-into-rock sound, the kind of sound that alerted furs to devastating rockslides.

"Keepers," he said softly, "Looked just like you. Same clothing. Same staff you carry. You are a Shrine Keeper, judging by your head piece and cuffs. A lower ranking one by the few white tattoos you have."

Stunned, Krystal could only stand there with her jaw hung open while he rattled off all the technicalities of these Keepers. She had expected answers to her planet's whereabouts, not even more questions that had nothing to do with her original quest.

Finally finding her voice, Krystal asked, "You say my people come from Dinosaur Planet? We were Keepers here?"

"Ah, you are a quick one," he winked, "Keepers of the Krazoa Shrines and Force Point Temples. Your kind left long ago."

She took a deep breath, "When did they leave? Why? How?"

"I don't count time the same as mortal creatures. I cannot know how much has passed," he said as he rubbed his stony belly thoughtfully.

"Why," the Warp Stone said, "That is a long story. You see, long ago, the Keepers and the Dinosaurs lived peacefully together. The Keepers cared for and guarded the Krazoa Shrines and the Force Point Temples. But eventually some of the Dinosaurs grew jealous of the rapport the Keepers held with the planet's spirits and the power they wielded. Before any bloodshed occurred, the Keepers simply left, with assistance from Outsiders. I believe the Krazoa Spirits had something to do with this assistance, but this is only my thought.

"I know not where your people went, but they left, and eventually they were forgotten. Forgotten, but not lost. I always had a feeling that the Keepers would return. Tell me, when will more arrive? If Keepers had been watching the shrines and temples, Scales would never have come into power."

Krystal answered simply, "I am the only one left. The only one that I know of, at least. Cerenia disappeared while I was away, and I am searching the galaxy for answers. That is what led me to Dinosaur Planet."

"Ah, so I see I have raised more questions for you," the Warp Stone leaned forward, "Let me help you find more answers. I was used as a Keeper Portal and I can transport you almost anywhere on this planet. Keepers would come and go from Krazoa Palace, not the upper levels, but to and from the lower levels. I will warp you there.

"Stand on this platform, and step into my hand," he finished.

"Wait, I'm supposed to go with you to Krazoa Palace," Tricky said with a worried whine.

Not even bothering to look back, Krystal said, "When you have been searching for answers as long as I have, Prince Tricky, you will be willing to break rules. Even promises."

Without another word, Krystal stepped onto the platform, but suddenly turned to face Fox and Tricky.

"Please, Prince, I must go," she pleaded.

Bowing his head, Tricky gave in, "Well, okay. But you better be back here before dusk"

Krystal smiled, "Thank you Tricky. Your generosity will do you well in ruling."

The dias raised and the Warp Stone held out his hand, palm up. Warily, Krystal climbed onto the hand. She found it smooth, yet cold and hard.

'Of course,' she thought dumbly, 'He is stone.'

"Are you ready to go," he asked with a tone of finality.

The vixen looked up at him and answered, "Yes."

Bright light flashed from his hand and the warm sun and fresh air disappeared. Krystal spun around in darkness, on the edge of control, for what seemed like a long time. She finally realized she was no longer in the cold warp zone, but on cold surface, and in near pitch blackness.

'Inside the lower levels,' Krystal thought.

The vixen pulled out her staff and a blue light appeared from the tip, providing ample light. She was in a small antechamber, standing on an amber dias. The walls were smooth stone, and ahead was an opening. She could see it curved to the left, but nothing more.

Stepping off the dias, Krystal carefully walked along the gently curving path until along the wall, she saw a torch covered by years of dust. She brushed off the tip and stepped back, firing her staff once. The torch burst into flame as if it had been designed to respond as such to staff fire.

'Most curious,' she thought as her eyes adjusted to the more than ample light put off by the wooden torch, 'Wood usually explodes if I try to light it with my staff.'

Moving along, and taking the torch with her, Krystal came to a larger room. It was nearly rectangular, but the corners were rounded off. Most notable were statues, several statues, that lined the walls. They were skillfully carved into the wall, looking almost as if they had stepped away from the stone itself.

Krystal closely examined each, and all bore the likeness of Cerenians. Even their apparel and decorations were similar to the Staff Masters and Mistresses of her former planet. She concluded they were important leaders or founders of... something important.

There was nothing else in the room but dust, and two other exits in addition to the one she had come through. Peering through the south exit, Krystal could see another room that was much larger than the first two she had seen. Moving quickly, the vixen arrived in the large chamber.

The sight surprised her. Light from her torch reflected off of gems and mirrors set in the stone, giving a star-lit appearance. But the light play was not as astonishing as the mess that covered most of the floor. Crumbling parchments lay strewn about the stone floor, their writing barely legible in the reflecting light.

Kneeling, Krystal looked closely at the nearest scroll and read aloud, "Student must stand, feet apart, hold staff tightly and aim. Feel the fire flow through the staff, power from the base reserve.

"They're instructions... on using fire for the staff," she concluded, also noting the faded image of a standing fur holding a staff.

The moment she touched the scroll paper, it dissolved into dust. Frowning, Krystal carefully stepped around piles of rolled up scrolls, until she saw another open parchment. On it were details of shrine keeping, from care and cleaning to contact with the Krazoa themselves. Carrying the Spirits to the Palace wasn't mentioned, so Krystal assumed that it wasn't a common enough occurrence to be required material.

The piles of faded and tattered scrolls went from one end of the room to the other, and Krystal could see an entrance on the east end of the room, but she decided to backtrack to avoid destroying anymore valuable artifacts. After a short walk, she arrived at the small room and moved quickly down the east moving path. It was nearly strait and she could almost see into the next chamber.

Again, the vixen was surprised at the sight she beheld in the chamber. A great staff rested upright in an ornate stand. The staff was decorated in bright colors, with a deep emerald gem imbedded in the tip. It was almost overly lavish and bespoke of a grander time, a time long past. She resisted the urge to touch the staff for fear that it too would dissolve into dust and be lost forever.

The chamber itself also contained the gems in the walls and two torches and wall brackets. Krystal lit the two torches and marveled at the reflecting lights. A smaller tunnel went east and to the south was a larger tunnel opening. It was then that she realized the south entrance had a light breeze moving through it, which was causing the torches to flicker and reflect off the walls.

The hall was embedded with gem and colored-stone frescos depicting Krazoa and Dinosaur tribes. Krystal paused occasionally to marvel at the beautiful artwork. When she finally made it to the tunnel end, she was presented with a great sunken chamber. A walkway circled the lower center, and four sets of steps descended the circle. At the bottom was an ornately decorated raised dias.

"Some... type of... meeting room," she finally concluded.

The circular room was huge, the roof towering to many meters. Torch stands were everywhere, and all over the ceiling she could see the gems and crystals that would reflect light. Krystal could only imagine the grandeur of the fully occupied and lit chamber.

She suddenly realized that she would never see such a thing and it broke her. Krystal collapsed to her knees and curled up in a ball, crying tears she hadn't cried in so long. Desperation and despair finally overcame her long-held and dwindling hope of finding answers.

Krystal didn't know how many more questions she would ask before there was nothing more to find on Dinosaur Planet, but she knew she couldn't ask anymore yet. It was becoming too hard to stay afloat when she was drowning in unanswered questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The blue vixen lay on the floor for a long time before she realized the torch had gone out and the darkness had returned. It was very dark, but not as dark as the warp room. She could see shadows, vague shadows, mostly just outlines of the stone posts on the circling pathway and the steps descending to the center of the room.

Krystal stood and rubbed her face fur. The salt from dried tears always left telltale marks all over her cheeks and she hated letting anyone know she had cried. Unfortunately, water was the best solution and she had none.

Giving up, she looked up at the ceiling and noticed the light source. She couldn't tell exactly where it came from, but several small openings lined the roof and pale light came in. It was also the source of the light breeze she felt in the staff room.

Along the pathway, Krystal noticed four large openings and one smaller doorway; she approached it. Looking in, she saw it housed ascending steps that curved with the room. It had to lead to some room where the light was coming, and she was insanely curious about it. She was torn on finding the light source and exploring the rest of the caverns and rooms.

Similar indecisive moments had been solved by a simple solution. Krystal pulled out her staff and left it in its retracted state. She set it on the floor and spun it. The tip came to rest facing the small doorway and the vixen had her answer.

Replacing the staff on her belt, Krystal began climbing the stairs. It wasn't long before she could no longer see, and she regretted leaving the torch. Using the staff again for light, she continued.

The ascent was tedious, and Krystal became very alert to every sound. Her footsteps echoed eerily off the stone walls and she glanced behind herself frequently. Each time she felt ridiculous for doing so, but she was not used to the confinement of tunnels and the oppression of pitch blackness.

She suddenly longed for a nice tree to climb.

Ahead, Krystal noticed the stairs ended in a small foyer and a stone wall. Her legs ached from the exertion and she outwardly groaned.

"All that for nothing," she bemoaned the wall.

She leaned against it, and it abruptly opened. Krystal tumbled out into bright light, rolling once and coming to rest on one knee. The natural light nearly blinded her, but once she became used to it, she realized she was in the wind chamber of Krazoa Palace. She had only seen a few glimpses of it, but the giant fan platforms were a dead giveaway.

Looking back at the wall, Krystal realized the doorway was solid. Frantically, she pushed all over the wall, trying to find the entrance again. It was gone, and she had no way to go back in. She was stuck.

It took all the restraint the vixen had to not cry again. Krystal hadn't the slightest clue about getting out of the deep pit she was stuck in. The walls looked smooth and nearly impossible to climb, so she began looking along the round wall, hoping for some footholds.

She noticed a ladder. Reluctantly, Krystal climbed to the first level, glancing back in hope of seeing the opening, but it was in vain. She remembered Fox talking about the Warp Stone sending him to Krazoa Palace each time he collected a Spirit, so she looked for the north tunnel and wound her way outside, where the sun was shining and the air was fresh.

'So frustrating,' she thought as she stood on the warp dais, 'I look for answers and I get more questions. When will this end?'

* * *

Fox and Tricky were surprised to see Krystal waiting for them so soon in ThornTail Hollow. They had traveled to Moon Mountain Pass and stood before the Volcano Force Point Temple. Dinosaur tracks were visible in the dust on the bridge, and Tricky had examined the doors for tampering, but they were untouched. After that, the two had returned. 

The three had a feast on PukPuk Eggs and DumbleDang Pods, and Krystal managed to avoid answering in detail to questions about her exploration. She easily fooled Tricky, but Fox could read her better than the little EarthWalker.

It was late afternoon when the three set out for Cape Claw, intent on spending the night on the beach. They arrived in time to watch the sunset while setting up their camp. Tricky settled down on the sand, happy as could be. Fox and Krystal stayed up, both staring into the small campfire.

"What did you see in Krazoa Palace?" Fox asked.

Krystal was silent for a while before she answered, "I saw much. I found answers and I found questions. Far more questions than answers. It all makes sense now. The Star Gems, the language, the similar plants. I cannot believe I did not see it from the start."

Fox nodded, "So the WarpStone was right. What was there in the palace that gave you all these questions?"  
"The tunnels under the palace contain artifacts from ancient Keepers. I found parchments, statues, an ornate staff, and a couple rooms. I found an opening that led to the main Wind Chamber, but I could not return through it."

Looking at him with a miserable expression, Krystal moaned, "I came here looking for clues of my planet's disappearance. I want to leave and continue my search, but I think there is still more to be found here. I had no home before, now I think I might be able to find a new home here."

"I'll always be here for you, Krystal," Fox said, "If you need help, I'll help you any way I can."

"Thank you, Fox. You have no idea how much that means to me," she genuinely smiled.

Fox's heart melted. 'I've known her two days now and I think I'm already falling for her,' the vulpine thought.

"The parchments were so fragile that one crumbled into dust when I touched it. I wish I could read each one, but I am afraid to move them," she added as she gazed at the stars.

"We have a device that can scan through layers and maybe see what is on each layer," Fox said, watching her eyes light up, "You can borrow it. I'll have Slippy send it down and you can use it tomorrow."

She smiled again, and Fox couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

The next day, it seemed to Krystal that the group took hours to get around and travel to Krazoa Palace. The vixen had devised a plan to return to the lower levels by warping to the WarpStone, and then having him warp her to the tunnels. It wasn't needed, however, as Krystal found she had warped directly to the lower levels from the outside. 

She was armed this time with a glow stick and the scanning device Slippy had sent. Fox had taught her how to use it, and Krystal found the operation quite simple.

Making her way down the tunnels, the bright yellow light illuminating the claustrophobic tunnels, Krystal found the Chamber of Secrets, as she named it.

"Let us see what you may reveal," the vixen murmured and started the scanner.

The small gadget took ten minutes to scan and a few more to process them all. Krystal sat cross-legged on the stone floor and waited until the scanner was finished. Before she left, however, she added the exits to the room on a paw-drawn map. As she made her way to the huge chamber, she added each room and doorways to the map as well.

She met Tricky and Fox in one of the magnificently decorated rooms on the first level. From there, the group explored as much of the first level as they could, considering the fans were not on and no one could figure out how to get them started.

Krystal was hardly satisfied with the meager exploration, but there was little else they could do. They returned to Walled City by afternoon, much to the (well-hidden) relief of the King.

Fox and Krystal bid their farewells to the Dinosaurs and departed the planet by evening.

The vixen sat at a computer terminal almost immediately after takeoff and called to Fox, "How do I hook this up?"

"The scanner? Peppy is the expert in that area, I'm sure he'll be glad to help you, provided you bring him a cup of coffee," Fox smirked, but rested his paw on her shoulder, "Just a few more minutes, okay?"

The flight was short and soon Peppy and Krystal sat in front of a large screen. The old hare had his coffee in paw and had hooked up the scanner to the computer.

"Here we are," he said, "Pan across the first layers by dragging your fingers in the direction you want. Flip through layers using these arrows."

"Simple enough," Krystal murmured, already entranced by the cryptic writing she recognized.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to observe," he said.

The vixen blankly nodded as she poured over the parchments. Peppy showed her how to rotate the view when the parchments were crooked. Most faced up and were readable, but some were upside down, or damaged beyond recognition.

Each sheet she read was like looking into the past. Nearly all the instructional sheets were taught to all Cerenian youngsters. Others detailed care of Shrines, and one had information on contacting Spirits without having to pass tests. One particular sheet was legible, but she didn't understand the code it was written in.

Peppy suggested running it through a decode program. Their wait was short and the program returned an even stranger message: Cold Shrine leads to warm caves.

Krystal stayed well up into the night, eventually absently bidding Peppy good night. Fox came by later to check up on her, and found the vixen reclined in the chair sporting a far away look.

"Find anything interesting?" he asked.

"I think I will stay on Dinosaur Planet," she said quietly, "Perhaps I was led here, called home, even."

She turned to face him, "There are ways to contact the dead through Krazoa Spirits, but you have to be a trusted Shrine Keeper. I can contact the dead through the Spirits and find out what happened to Cerenia. After that, I still have a home."

Fox was stunned, to say the least. "You're going to have to talk to the King and Queen EarthWalkers. And probably the other tribes. Good luck with the Lightfoot."

"Yes," she hesitated, "I was hoping you could help me with that. I am not sure what I would do; perhaps act a medium between tribes. I will put most of my effort into protecting the Shrines and the Force Point Temples."

"It sounds like a solid plan," Fox said, "Now that we can afford it, Star Fox can loan you some equipment like a speed bike and camping equipment. Whatever you need."

"A speed bike? That would definitely be a great assistance."

An uncomfortable silence fell between them and each twang and bump in the ship seemed magnified. Trying to break the heavy quiet, Fox looked at the screen.

"So these are the parchments?" he asked, feeling dumb.

"Yes. Most are readable, but some are not… readable," she stumbled, showing her still tenuous grasp of Common.

"That's too bad," he said, "I'll send a message back to the planet tomorrow. Maybe get the tribe leaders together…" He decided that wasn't a good idea, "We can just talk to the King and Queen EarthWalkers. They trust me, and they'll listen to the WarpStone. It'll work out."

"I owe a lot to you, Fox; I do not know how to repay your kindness," she said softly as she stood.

Fox blushed under his fur as the blue-furred vixen kissed his cheek gently. The moment was heartfelt and tender, and ended all too quickly. Krystal bid him goodnight and left for her guest room.

* * *

The next morning found them returning to the planet and into the audience of the King and Queen EarthWalker. Krystal had pleaded her case, and Fox stood by looking pretty. He felt like a showpiece, but he didn't mind. 

"You say this all came from the WarpStone?" the King asked, "I think I will talk to him myself. Keepers? My troops do a good enough job."

All were silent as the King's words echoed around the chamber. Chambers that had recently held a RedEye, as the troop's best hadn't been good enough.

Ever the calming force in her husband, the Queen cleared her throat, "I think having a smaller and more agile set of eyes might be a good idea. If Krystal thinks she can help us protect the planet, why not let her try?"

There was some deep-rooted prejudice against the furs that the King couldn't help but notice was rearing its ugly head. Perhaps many years ago there actually had been a falling apart, and the racism was bred into him.

But his wife, right as usual, had brought up good points.

"Let me talk with the WarpStone before I make my final decision," the King said.

The Queen, however, knew he had already made it. Fox and Krystal were soon attacked by Tricky, who had brought his ball. The King was gone for a few standard hours. When he returned, neither fox nor vixen could read his expression. The lavishly decorated EarthWalker took his place by his wife and looked at the two.

"The WarpStone has confirmed all that you have said," he spoke gravely, "This is an important task that both the planet Spirits and I are entrusting to you. I will grant you a main residence in Krazoa Palace, but you will be welcome here as well."

Krystal could hardly contain her joy when she heard the permission. Fox put his paw on her shoulder in reassurance.

"I will do my best," she finally said, "My first task will be to contact all tribe leaders."

"All?" the Queen asked incredulously.

She rethought the statement, "As many that will allow me entry. I must try to make each understand my place here. Not as a threat, but to help."

"I don't think many Red Eyes will think of you as anything but a threat, or even a spy. The SharpClaw are not so volatile, but..." the King trailed off.

"I will at least try," she said again, and all who heard knew she meant business.

* * *

After word had been spread around the Krazoa Palace guard that Krystal was allowed on the grounds unaccompanied, most either nodded in greeting or simply ignored her. She and Fox were walking around the first floor looking for a suitable place to set up the small bed, desk, and chair that Fox had given her. The said objects were currently floating behind them on a hover cart. 

It had been a gift from him, but Krystal had repeatedly denied receiving it until he finally made it clear that she must accept it. Fox wondered how he would get her to accept one of their old speeders. Really, it was Slippy's to give, but he had no attachments to it. Instead of trying to force her to accept it, he decided to leave it somewhere for her to find it.

For lack of small rooms on the first floor, Krystal decided to just stay in a corner of a larger room and set up the room dividers. She chose the room where she had talked to the EarthWalker and where the Krazoa Palace Shrine was located. Fox helped her set up the furniture.

"If you think you'll need this hover cart, just let me know and I'll bring it back to the planet," Fox said.

Krystal had finished making her bed and turned to the fox, "I will, thank you. I can do that through this P-D-A?" she sounded out each letter carefully.

"Yep, right here," he showed her the screen touches to get her in communication with the _Great Fox_.

"Again I thank you, Fox," she kissed his cheek.

Fox stood a while by Star Fox's small transport, wondering if Krystal was real. She was nearly perfect in his eyes. No, she was perfect. Fox was getting older, and the urges to settle down stung deeply in the night when he was alone in his bed, just wanting someone to cuddle.

He took one last glance at Krazoa Palace before getting on the transport. He hardly knew Krystal as a person. They could be the most incompatible pair to ever meet. Still, he hoped for a chance to meet the vixen more and get to know her. He had a feeling, despite how notoriously unreliable _his_ feelings were, that they would become more than friends.

* * *

Krystal was eager to rise the next morning. She jumped out of her bed and grabbed her staff before leaving her small enclosure. There was an experiment she needed to try. 

In the pile of parchments, she found instructions on starting the wind lifts. It took the vixen only a few moments to reach the center lift. She extended the staff and took a deep breath. Krystal twirled the staff once above her head, then set it strait down in the center of the metal casing.

Nothing happened.

She tried again with no results. The third time, she twirled it the other direction, set the staff down in the center, and nothing happened for a few seconds. Then, the fans began spinning and she was lifted into the air.

"Yes!" she shouted as she floated around the center, "Where to first?"

Krystal explored each level, starting with the second. She used her staff to help direct her in the wind flow. In some rooms, there were relief carvings of Krazoa Spirits, and she took note of where each was. Peppy had programmed her PDA with maps of the entire planet, but she felt that if she was going to protect the shrines and Spirits, she should know by heart where they were.

The entire day was spent searching each nook and cranny of the Palace for secrets she could use to unlock the many mysteries still shrouding her ancestors. Ultimately, she reached the uppermost level of the structure. By then, the sun was setting and the sky was alight in a myriad of colors.

Krystal leaned against the stone edge and sighed. She would have to start speaking to the other dinosaur tribes personally. The vixen couldn't rely only on the King and Queen EarthWalker's tenuous approval. It was only by the urging of Fox and word of the WarpStone that had convinced them, and they were one of the more friendly tribes on the planet.

The Queen EarthWalker had mentioned that the CloudRunners were not exactly on peaceful terms with the EarthWalker and ThornTail tribes, but they were one of the more reasonable of the land tribes. So, Krystal had decided to pay them a visit, and maybe even see the CloudRunner who had helped her when she had first arrived.

She did realize she would have days of travel ahead of her, but many of the EarthWalkers she spoke to told her the food was plentiful along the way, and the streams were fresh, but far between. If her ancestors had had a more convenient means of travel, she wished it had been written on the parchments.

Krystal suddenly wanted to explore the lower levels then. One thing that was among the parchments was the key to the stone doorway that had trapped her out that first day. A simple tap with the business end of her staff would do the trick. Why she didn't think of it in the first place astounded her, but at the soonest she would finish her exploration.

More important were the meetings with the dinosaur tribes. She yawned then, and knew she'd have a lot of work during the next few days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The hour felt early when tapping woke Krystal from her sleep. She slowly rose and slid open the folding door. An EarthWalker stood waiting.

"Yes?" she yawned.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but there is a very strange contraption outside. We don't know what it is," he said.

Nodding, Krystal replied, "Give me a moment."

The 'contraption' could be anything, from a bomb to a harmless pile of broken junk. She emerged soon after and followed the EarthWalker to the large platform she had first seen. When Krystal saw the 'contraption', she gasped.

It was a speeder, with what looked like a large container of fuel cells.

"Fox…" she whispered as she came closer.

The EarthWalker smirked knowingly and turned.

"You knew about this?" she asked.

He chuckled, "Fox knew you wouldn't accept it outright. Take it; you'll need it to get around the planet quickly."

Krystal slowly smiled and gave the speeder a few practice runs around the platforms. It was easy enough to handle and was quiet too. After parking it near to the main door, she jumped off and ran in to pack a travel bag.

"Some warm clothes," she started, "Water skins and filters, a compact tent and blankets," the bag grew heavier, but it didn't matter anymore.

Last, she picked up her cloak. It was fashioned from animal skins her people hunted on Cerenia. Many furs recoiled in horror when the found out that she wore real leather, but on Cerenia, the blue foxes were the only advanced life forms. After Krystal had begun traveling around, she found it was better to not wear it at all, but on Dinosaur Planet, no one would have to know.

It was one of the few things she still had from her missing home world. Ah, there was the nostalgia followed shortly by sadness. The vixen felt pulled in so many directions then. It was a lot of stress for one fur to handle alone.

Krystal walked to her speeder and started it. She committed herself to her mission; it was the only way she could remain positive about staying on Dinosaur Planet.

* * *

The walk to CloudRunner Fortress would have been eight days, but on the speed bike, it was three. Krystal arrived at the Fortress by midday, but she had been seeing CloudRunners all morning. They had seen her, she knew, and had probably flown ahead with word of a visitor.

The path she was following came to an end by a huge wall. It was smooth, so there were no footholds. Krystal stepped back and looked up curiously. Flapping wings sounded behind her, and she turned to greet a random CloudRunner.

"You look up when you should be looking down," he said cryptically.

She did look down then, and saw a small metal box peaking out from under leaves. The vixen brushed them aside to reveal a boost base. Smiling, she launched herself up onto the wall. It was a raised path that led to the main entrance of the fortress. Two CloudRunners were waiting for her there.

"Greetings," both said and bowed.

Krystal returned the gesture and said, "I am Krystal and I am here to speak with your Queen, if she will permit it."

"Follow us," they said and began waddling up the circular path.

She mused that most CloudRunners didn't walk much. Krystal did look around as she was led into a grand looking courtyard. Fox had said the place had been trashed by General Scales, but there was little evidence of damage. Only skid marks on the grass and chipped rocks revealed what had taken place.

In the center of the courtyard was an ornately decorated, raised platform. On it was the Queen CloudRunner, wearing regal blue. Krystal doubted the Queen would know her, but the CloudRunner showed no discomposure.

"Welcome to CloudRunner Fortress," she said, "I hope your stay is enjoyable."

Krystal bowed, "I thank you for the welcome. My name is Krystal, and I am from Cerenia. My people, however, came from Dinosaur Planet."

The Queen's head tilted back slightly, but the circle of councilors behind her gasped out loud.

"That's impossible," one declared, "The only furred animals on the planet are SnowHorns and small, unintelligent creatures."

"We left many years ago, probably before any of your grandfathers were born. I happened upon the planet by a distress call. I believe it was a call home," she replied.

The councilors talked animatedly among themselves while the Queen simply stared at Krystal. The vixen wondered if perhaps she was only a puppet, who followed orders given by the true leaders.

"If this is true, where is your proof?" the Queen finally asked.

"Had I not talked to the WarpStone in ThornTail Hollow, I wouldn't have known about the past at all. He was the one to recognize me," she answered.

The Queen turned to the advisors and Krystal was left to wonder what they discussed. Her sensitive ears picked up snippets of conversation; all of it was disparaging. She inwardly groaned. If she couldn't convince a few of the friendly tribes she belonged, then how did she expect to get the more volatile ones to cooperate?

The Queen slapped her wings against her body several times, a sound that startled Krystal. All the councilors looked at the CloudRunner, and she spoke a few words before turning to the vixen.

"I will speak personally with a WarpStone. You will remain here," she said.

The final look she gave Krystal was not threatening, but neither was it friendly. The Queen flew away then, and the vixen felt quite uncomfortable with the stares of the councilors bearing down on her.

"Krystal!" A familiar voice called behind her, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Shimi, it is good to see you too," she said, embracing the CloudRunner who had saved her from Scales' galleon.

"Come on, I'll show you around here," he said, leading the way to a wind tower.

Shimi lead her up to the three 'perches' on the north-facing side of the fortress. From there, Krystal had a breathtaking view of forests, rivers, and far away, an ocean. CloudRunners were landing and taking off from the perches as the two stood out of their way.

"It is beautiful," she whispered.

Shimi stepped close to her, "I hear you are staying on the planet. Is this true?"

"Yes," Krystal said, "I wish to stay. Being welcomed to is another story."

The CloudRunner bobbed his head thoughtfully and turned away from her, "You won't be welcomed at first. Not likely that we will see another crisis on the magnitude of General Scales, but if you show your use bit by bit, you will be accepted."

"I plan on meeting with all the tribes," she said quietly.

Shimi turned to look at her, hoping she was in jest. Instead, he saw her seriousness and asked, "All? I don't think you would even be allowed to enter some of the tribes' grounds."

"I have to try. If anything, I should let them know I am here."

It was the same reaction every other dinosaur had given her: disbelief followed by incredulity.

"Well," he finally said, "I wish you luck. If you need my help, don't hesitate to ask. You gave us help when you didn't have to, and we appreciate that."

Shimi and Krystal returned to gazing over the beautiful landscape.

"Ah, there is the Queen," Shimi said.

As the Queen CloudRunner landed, both Shimi and Krystal bowed. Shimi excused himself, obviously not considered important enough to hear the Queen's news.

"I have spoken with the WarpStone, and he has confirmed your story. He also wishes to see you, and he seemed quite pleased that a Keeper has returned. These are strange times, Krystal. The tribes are trying to rebuild what they once had, and some are not going to be happy that this new change has come about. I suggest you stay away from tribe business, and keep to the shrines."

The Queen flapped her wings a couple times to adjust the folds of her fleshy wings, "On a more personal note, some diplomacy would serve you well. While some tribes see bluntness as a good trait, others do not.

"The Council was displeased that an unfamiliar fur would come trouncing in, claiming to belong to the planet when none but WarpStones have seen them in a thousand years. You have my permission and welcome, but it will take some convincing the Council on my part. The first impression is a lasting one, and I sincerely hope you make good impressions with less receptive tribes."

The Queen smiled, or at least as much as a beaked creature could smile, at Krystal, "You are welcome to stay in CloudRunner Fortress as long as you like. Perhaps Shimi could show you around more. Good day."

The Queen had given Krystal a lot of good advice, and some that she had already heard a couple times. The CloudRunners and EarthWalkers may not have been outright allies, but they were indeed the most civil of tribes it seemed.

A thought occurred to Krystal then, perhaps she would go see the SnowHorns next. Avoiding the inevitable may not have been the best solution, but right then, it seemed the wisest choice.

Shimi did show her around the Fortress more. When she asked about the WarpStone, Shimi directed her to a ladder on the side of the Fortress. It was carved in the side of the wall, but was still sturdy even after a thousand years. The path at the bottom wound through a valley and along a creek. The Warp Stone there was surrounded by water, like the one in ThornTail Hollow.

The conversation with the WarpStone nearly ended before it began. Krystal had no gift to give the great WarpStone, and he was not happy. She promised to return with some lovely gift (after she figured out how to warp there, which was a different story altogether) and the WarpStone accepted the promise, on the word of a new Keeper.

He told her of the many caves and underground caverns the planet boasted. The Keepers were very adept at building and tunneling, and she must explore every inch of the lower levels at Krazoa Palace. There were many secrets the planet would hold from her if she did not recover the information hidden there.

It was a trip well worth the effort, but Krystal was still confused about many things. She had many puzzles to solve, and the hints she received seemed even more cryptic than the puzzles themselves.

Krystal stayed in the Fortress only for a few days. Most of the CloudRunners welcomed her, but she had the distinct impression that many others were uncomfortable in her presence. Her desire to visit all the tribes was beginning to wane.

* * *

Back at Krazoa Palace, she found her way to the dark chambers of the lower levels. Krystal tapped a glow stick to light it and began walking down the musty hall. She stood in the Chamber of Secrets and plotted a least-destructive path across the parchments. After making her decision, she tiptoed and leaped across the piles, tenuously landing on several of the irreplaceable relics. Unfortunately, most of the papers crumbled into dust, which in turn caused her to sneeze several times.

The vixen did finally arrive at the opposite entrance to the room. She looked back once in regret, and then turned and walked down the hall. It curved slightly to the right, and she soon reached the end of the hall. The room was oval in shape, and much longer than the previous room.

Krystal looked around what appeared to be some type of storage room. Several hand-made, wooden chairs were stacked, or tossed, on one another. A few tables, and a few more broken sections, littered the floor. There were all sorts of different furniture pieces in the room, and there was only a path through it.

Just to her right was a small entrance, and further to her right, at the 'end' of the oval, was a much larger entrance. Krystal consulted her paw-drawn map and added the new findings. She sighed once and took the smaller tunnel. All at once, she felt very claustrophobic and it took much of her will power to keep going down the tiny tunnel.

She paused to note a branch to the left, and continued a few more steps to an empty room. It was oval in shape, she noted, but was nothing in the room, only dust.

Krystal left the room and started down the connecting tunnel. A soft hissing sound came from down the hall, eerie and almost threatening. When she was hit by a gust of wind, she shrieked and bolted back down the way she came, and all the way to the parchment room. She carefully picked her path across the spoiled papers as fast as she could, using her first route.

"No more for today," she whispered as she quickly paced down the hall back to the warp dais.

When Krystal materialized in the ornate room above the dark passages, she was sweaty and dirty, and her heart was still pounding.

"I need to get outside," she muttered, "A nice swim in ThornTail Hollow's creek sounds very good right now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Krystal was floating lazily in the cool waters of the creek in ThornTail Hollow. She had floated the length of the stream and had walked back to the waterfall for another trip several times that day. Finally, she climbed on the rock in the deeper area and was dangling her bare feet in the water.

"Greetings, Krystal," said a ThornTail, "You are enjoying our creek, no?"

She grinned at the dino, "Yes, I am. How do you do?"

The dinosaur glanced to his left, down to the valley below, "We are at peace here. A hard fought peace."

"Yes," Krystal murmured.

"We have heard you are meeting with each tribe, as a gesture of kindness," he said.

"I am. But there are some… unfriendly tribes that I am unsure of how I should greet them," Krystal said, "I had in mind to visit the SnowHorns next."

"Ah yes, the SnowHorns. They should welcome you warmly, oh hoho," he laughed at his own joke, and Krystal chuckled.

"However," he continued, "I think you should visit the LightFoot tribe next. They are secretive and distrustful, but I know they are curious about you. It would be well to show yourself plainly, and state your intent outright. They will test you, and you must not back down."

Krystal thoughtfullytapped her finger on her muzzle and murmured, "The LightFoot, huh? They are close, right?"

"A short walk from here. Just follow the path," he answered.

The ThornTail ambled back to his grazing and Krystal peered at the valley the dino had indicated. The memory resurfaced of Fox showing her the LightFoot Village doorway and the code to gain entrance. She had brought her PDA by chance, and it seemed like then was as good a time as ever.

The vixen stood on the rock and dived into the water. She surfaced near the bank and climbed out, going next for her towel. It wouldn't remove all the water, but at least the walk would add to drying time.

Krystal bid farewell to the ThornTails and set off down the valley path. She avoided the mushrooms and walked along the winding path. After a while, her fur began to dry, so Krystal paused to brush out her fur. She didn't want to show up with a mangy look.

After finishing, she continued along the path. When she arrived, the gate to the LightFoot Village was closed. Krystal drew her staff and hit the three marked trees in order. The gate cranked open and she walked in.

"Halt!" Came screeching cries from several of the deceptively diminutive dinos.

She found herself surrounded by spears and fierce looks from the tribesmen.

"Clear the way," several shouted as one who looked to be the leader walked up to her.

"Who are you?" he asked with no preamble.

"I am Krystal, friend of Fox McCloud," she answered, hoping the name-dropping would help her cause.

It seemed to work, as most around her gasped and exchanged pleased glances. The leader, however, remained passive as he glanced at her body.

"You are not strong like Fox. You cannot beat Musclefoot. How can you defend the lands without strength?" he asked.

Krystal resisted the urge to ball her fists, "I can do it with my staff when I need brute strength. Otherwise, I can use my head."

Laughter echoed throughout the village.

"What? Your head is like a rock?" said one, whose joke only caused more laughter.

Krystal frowned. This was not going well. Not going well at all.

"Show her the way out," the leader said with a tone of finality.

The vixen was indeed shown the way out, and was very nearly thrown by the two LightFoots that had escorted her. When Krystal turned to watch the gate lower, laughter was still coming from the village. With a small growl of frustration, Krystal stalked back to ThornTail Hollow.

When she arrived, the afternoon was fading into dusk, so the vixen warped back to Krazoa Palace. The sun was setting as she laid down a blanket on the smooth, cold stone. She reclined back and gazed at the fading light and emerging stars.

She only lay like that for a short while; soon she sat up and pushed a few buttons on the PDA she had brought.

There were a few moments of steady beeping as the device waited for the other end to receive and acknowledge. Fox's head popped up from the PDA.

"Krystal! It's great to see you," he said with a grin.

"It is good to see you too, Fox," she replied.

The image of his head bobbed in a computer-generated nod, "How is it going down there?"

"Good," she said, "and not so good."

"What happened?" he asked, the concern evident.

She explained the LightFoot incident that had taken place earlier.

"Ah, yes. The LightFoot are a bit... primitive. I was accused of being a thief when the LightFoot had practically given me the Fire Gem. It took the help of a fire-breathing CloudRunner to free me. After that, I had to pass two physical tests before they would even trust me."

Krystal tilted her gaze away from the PDA, "I didn't know what to do, so I told them I was your friend. It... didn't work."

"Hm..." Fox murmured. He was going to suggest what she had done, but since it hadn't worked, maybe there was something else he could do.

"I'll tell you what, Krystal. I'll come down to the planet tomorrow and we'll go to the LightFoot Village together," he said.

She smiled and her eyes glowed, "Really? Oh thank you Fox. It will be good to see you again."

Fox smiled back, "I'll meet you at ThornTail Hollow intwelve hours. See you soon."

"See you, Fox," Krystal said.

The digital Fox disappeared and Krystal relaxed back on the blanket. For the first time in days, she felt _okay_. She hadn't realized just how lonely she had become. Not just during her stay on Dinosaur Planet, but since she had become a homeless vagabond. How long had it been since she had had a true companion?

Much too long, her heart told her.

Krystal watched the stars while in deep thought, until she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Fox went through the final landing procedures as the Arwing gently set down on the landing gear. The hatch opened and he jumped out into the humid air of ThornTail Hollow.

"Fox!" Krystal yelled, "It is good to see you."

"Hey, Krystal," he caught her in a hug.

They began walking down the path to LightFoot Village and Krystal told Fox about her meeting with the CloudRunners. She also told him about her discoveries in Krazoa Palace, from the wind lifts to the furniture room to the… well, for dignity's sake, she left out the part about her running away, screaming in terror.

She seemed very pleased at her progress on the planet, and that made Fox happy. Seeing Krystal's genuine smile brought a smile to his muzzle.

The walk to the village was short and they soon were entering the gate to the distrustful tribe. Krystal entered first, and the guards who saw her growled and readied their spears. When Fox emerged next to her, the guards nearly dropped their weapons in their haste to welcome the rather famous, honorary tribe member.

The pair was escorted to the real chief of the tribe. Krystal figured the LightFoot who had ordered her out had been a captain.

"Welcome Fox. Have you come to see the cavern again?" he asked with a sly grin.

"No, I haven't. I would like to introduce you to my friend, Krystal."

Krystal stood a bit taller and looked the chief in the eye. He glanced her up and down once and looked back at Fox. She slumped a bit. There was nothing like being appraised that could take away one's sense of worth.

"Hmph," he snorted, "She will not pass our tests."

The chief leapt from his chair, "I know what you are doing," he jabbed his finger at her.

"How?" Krystal asked, thoroughly incensed by then, "You haven't talked to me. You haven't even addressed me yet."

The chief laughed heartily then, while Krystal's eyes bugged. She couldn't read this dino at all!

"I know what you are doing because word travels like the wind around here. The breeze touches the leaves, and the leaves talk. We know. We LightFoot don't need no stinking help from furry wimps. The SharpClaw never found out our little secret," he said, then turned and sat down on his chair.

It was Krystal who broke the silence, "Surely there must be something I can do to prove myself."

"She could try the totem poles test," Fox said, "There are four poles in the village with switches you use to activate them. I bet you could do it faster than I did."

The chief rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Yes… It would be interesting to see her do it."

"Let me try," Krystal was nearly begging by then, "You must let me try."

"Very well," he stood, "Activate all four totem poles before time runs out. Go!"

It took a quick moment before Krystal realized he meant right then. She took off down the bridge and quickly located the first totem pole. Once she activated it, she used the high perch to find the next. Each one she managed to find and activate in that way.

When Krystal arrived back at the chief's hut, she was panting and soaking wet, but the sly grin on Fox's muzzle hinted that she had done well.

"I was right," Fox said, "Your time was better than mine. I should start running again."

Krystal was relieved and gave Fox a big grin.

"Hmph," the chief snorted, "So you can run and swim fast. What's the big deal?"

Krystal snapped, "What's the big deal? I'll tell you what the big deal is. I am not here to change your way of life, I am not going to tell you how to lead your tribe. I am only here to protect the Shrines and Force Point Temples like my ancestors did. The main reason I am even here now is so you know I am staying on the planet. The only thing I ask is access to your Krazoa Shrine, if needed. Answer that, and we will be gone."

The vixen's outburst caught all by surprise. Even Fox was taken aback, but he could understand why she was so frustrated. He looked back and forth between the two, the chief and Krystal, as they stared pointedly at each other.

"Hmph," the chief snorted again.

He was silent for a few more moments, "Very well. We will know if you are needed. So don't come back until then."

"That is acceptable," Krystal muttered.

With nothing left to say, Krystal and Fox left the village under watchful eyes of the LightFoot guards. When they were halfway back to ThornTail Hollow, Fox broke their silence.

"Well, at least you know you can get to their Krazoa Shrine entrance," he said.

The sentiment didn't appear to cheer up the obviously troubled vixen. She opened her muzzle a couple times, but couldn't seem to find the right words.

Finally, all she did was nod. Fox turned his head back to the path and they arrived back in ThornTail Hollow before mid-afternoon. The two stood next to Fox's Arwing for a while.

"I guess I should go now," Fox said, hoping his unwilling tone was enough to prompt Krystal to invite him to stay.

The unspoken plea was unnecessary; Krystal didn't want him to go, "Maybe you can stop by Krazoa Palace for a while? I want to show you how the fans work."

"Okay! I'll land on the roof then, and meet you there," he said.

Krystal smiled then, and Fox was glad he could cheer her up a little.

* * *

There were few clouds in the sky viewed on the roof of Krazoa Palace. The air was cooler on top, and a light breeze was always present. Krystal watched Fox set down his Arwing and jump out of the cockpit.

He smiled as he walked up to her, "I will always prefer to visit the Palace when it's sunny."

"I am happy anywhere outside. I don't know how my ancestors lived in the dark tunnels below," she said, glancing away at the mention of the lower levels.

"Let's go down to the lowest level, and I will show you my trick," Krystal said.

They traveled down to the lowest level by the fans, and at the edge, Krystal tapped the bottom of her staff on the edge of the activated fan, and it slowed to a stop. Then, she and Fox stepped into the middle. Krystal twirled the staff above her head once and set the bottom down in the center. The fan kicked on and the two were sent flying into the air.

"Hey, that's great," Fox said as he bobbed around next to the vixen, "Where did you learn that?"

It was then that Fox noticed Krystal's loincloth bottom was obeying the laws of physics, or in the very least, was obeying the laws of upward wind motions. His temperature rose significantly. As much as he wanted to see if she wore something (or nothing?...) under it, he forced himself to look her in the eyes.

Krystal seemed oblivious to her garments as she answered his question, "I read it on the parchment scans. It took a few tries to get the motions right, but now at least I can explore the entire Palace."

She spun herself around and moved to the highest fan, "Let's go upstairs again."

They soon sat on sat on the roof, resting on a blanket Krystal left tucked in a crate. The sun was setting and the stars were appearing in the eastern sky.

"I keep looking for Corneria, but I can't find it," Krystal said.

"It's only bright enough to distinguish from other stars for one week every ten standard months," he explained.

"I see," she murmured.

Krystal looked at Fox and said, "I thought by seeing Corneria, I could see where you were."

His heart skipped a beat when she looked away; Fox glimpsed what might have been a blush around her nose. He wondered if it was best to not say anything than risk ruining the moment with some stuttered, dorky reply.

Krystal saved him from embarrassment when she casually said, "Some of the EarthWalkers have shown me constellations."

She pointed at seven stars, "That is Grornda the mythical EarthWalker King of the sky. Over there," she referenced four stars, "Is Dashan, the CloudRunner who rules over the night skies. When Dashan is covered by thin clouds, it means he is angry, and there will be storms within three days."

Fox chuckled.

"They have many stories and myths like that. I believe there is some truth to angry Dashan stories. I studied the weather patterns after I heard the story, and typically the weather does come from that direction," she said, moving her paw from west to east, where Dashan and Grornda sat respectively.

The conversation seemed to die then, as was usual with the two, but the silence was companionable. Eventually, Fox had to leave.

He stood, "Krystal, take care of yourself. Don't hesitate to call us if you need anything. We'll be nearby."

"Thank you for coming today, I really appreciate it," she said.

Krystal stood and the two hugged. Without thinking about it, Fox kissed her forehead and Krystal snuggled deeper into his arms. They stood that way for a long while, but even as both wished the moment wouldn't end, they did eventually part.

The vixen remained on the roof long after Fox had departed. She realized that even if she were able to successfully protect the Spell Stones and Krazoa Shrines, there would be no one to pass on the knowledge and duties. There was no way she could rebuild what her people had had before they left, but she could at least try to have a few children. And as long as those children choose too, they could work on continuing her legacy.

She looked back up at the sky where she last saw the blue glow of Arwing engine, unmoving, until small droplets of rain began falling from rapidly incoming dark clouds. After reaching the lowest level, Krystal retired for the night, in the cold, drafty palace.


End file.
